Gaming machine manufacturers constantly strive to make wagering gaming machines that maximize enjoyment and excitement for players. Thus, manufacturers create gaming machines that include several different types of wagering games. One such wagering game is video draw poker. Most video draw poker gaming machines implement conventional poker rules by dealing five initial cards face up from a standard deck of fifty-two cards and allowing the player to hold any number of the initial cards for a subsequent draw. The player can press a draw button, which causes the non-held cards to be randomly replaced with new cards from the deck. The player is provided an award for winning combinations of cards (i.e., a winning hand), if any, according to a payout table.
Games that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are especially attractive to players. One way that gaming device manufacturers provide larger awards to players is by using multipliers. A multiplier increases the award amount proportionally to the value of the multiplier. For example, a “2×” multiplier causes a payment to the player of twice the normal award value. A “3×” multiplier causes a payment to the player of three times the normal award value. Thus, a multiplier substantially increases a player's award.
It should be appreciated that multipliers may substantially elevate award returns and increase player excitement and enjoyment. Players enjoy playing for large awards. Players also enjoy new and different games, including new and different poker games. Thus, it is desirable to provide a video poker game and a method of playing poker that includes multipliers and provides players with opportunities to obtain large awards.